


Dear Mr. Fantasy

by captainjames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Avengers Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Drinking to Cope, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Marvel 616 References, Moving On, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Norse Religion & Lore, endgame spoilers, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjames/pseuds/captainjames
Summary: This fic contains Avengers: Endgame spoilers, so please do not read if you haven't seen the film, or if you don't mind spoilers. Thank you!-Thor and Quill try to move on with their lives after everything they've been through, and learn that they're not so different from each other.





	Dear Mr. Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> tiitle is based off the song by traffic. ive been wanting to write some more thunderlord for a while, and endgame boosted my love for them. thor/thor lore here is heavily inspired by norse mythology, and peter/his story is based off of his 616 self bc fuck james gunn for not making pete royalty. hope you enjoy! i had a lot of fun writing this, and i love them to death. spoilers ahead, if you didnt know. i warned ya! also not beta read, so all mistakes are mine.

   Nothing would be the same, Thor often thought to himself. That fateful few days five years ago had changed things, and it was impossible to go back to how things were. Frigga always told him that things happened for a reason, but why did they have to be so painful? It felt like no matter what, the nightmares would always come back to him, causing him to jolt awake with his body covered in sweat. He´d dream of that day Thanos boarded their refugee ship, bodies of those who he´d failed to save scattered all around him, a constant reminder that there wasn´t a way to keep everyone safe. Despite how hard he´d tried to lead his people away from from Hel´s wrath. It made him fear falling asleep, so there were days where he'd haul himself around in his home, dark eye bags resting underneath his pupils as he rummaged around for a beer or ten. It wasn't easy to get drunk off of just one bottle of Midgardian beer. At times, he'd merely laugh at the thought. But he'd choose anything to help wash his sorrows away, anything to help him feel something.

  
   Thor had always been struggling with his mental well being ever since he'd lost Loki the first two times, as well as his mother. But from the aftermath of Ragnarök, as well as... him, it finally felt like he´d reached a snapping point. He´d swung the axe, he´d gone for the head, and the rat bastard that caused him so much suffering was gone. But it didn´t feel like it helped. No, with the stones gone, nobody would be coming back. Thor had exited the hut, left his remaining family behind, and stormed off to pick up the pieces so he could rebuild what was left of his home. It was a relief to find that the remainders of the Asgardians were alive, as well as Brünnhilde, Korg, and Miek.

  
   They´d made their way to set up shop on a small coast in Norway, with the Prime Minister´s blessing. New Asgard would be it´s own little thing, for Thor promised to still be their king and rule over. But as promises go, there was only so much he could do. Things only got worse from there. Guilt, rage, and sadness began to take over him as the feelings sat and spread through his mind. His depression tumbled downhill like a snowball rolling down a mountain. The nightmares and memories latched onto him as a constant reminder of his failure until it was too much. It started with a couple beers a day. A couple turned into a dozen, dozens into hundreds, until not a day passed where he was sober. Thor holed himself up in his house, refusing to come out except to obtain more liquor at the end of each month. The physique of his body changed over the years, a reflection of his suffering as he gained weight. Alcoholism and agony soon became his life, with an occasional game of a first person shooter with Korg and Miek. What help was there for him? If he couldn´t see a positive outlook, one that was shared with the rest of the planet, then there truly wasn´t hope for him. But then the Benatar landed, and gained a visit from some old friends.

  
-

  
   Thanos was gone. He was actually gone. With a snap from Stark, all of their enemies turned to dust before their eyes, and to see the Mad Titan sit down and stare at his loss brought Thor great joy to his heart. He´d gotten what he deserved, and to finally see him fade away, it felt like after all this time, he could finally rest. He could rest knowing that he´d avenged everyone he had lost. The Asgardians, his mother, his father, the Warriors Three, Sif, Heimdall, Loki... But it seems that he wasn't done losing those who he loved. When they all came back from their time heist trips, the empty space next to Clint spoke for itself. Natasha- Oh, Natasha... She´d sacrificed herself for the Soul Stone, and she wouldn't be coming back. And Tony... He risked his life to save the world. No, the universe. When Thor had reached the spot where his body lay, it was too late. All life was gone from his eyes, the blue light of the suit´s arc reactor had gone dark, and blood trickled down his face and his lips. Several of their friends circled where Tony sat unmoving, and held each other as they wept. Pain shot through Thor´s chest as he slowly lowered himself to his knees, placed a hand over the arc reactor, and pressed his forehead against Tony´s. " _Af góðu upphafi vonast góður endir,_ "* he´d whispered.

  
   When the time for his funeral came, Thor made sure to place something Tony loved dearly upon the wreath before it drifted off; a photo of them all attached to the remains of the first arc reactor. After all, it was tradition. And it would stay with Tony as he´d make his way towards the halls of Valhalla. He´d watched Brünnhilde settle down on her pegasus, leaving room for Stark and Romanoff´s spirits to sit behind her. Knowing this would be the last time he would see them, Thor lifted his hand up to wave goodbye to his dear friends, listening to the wings of the Valkyrie´s steed flap as they took off. They'd be in safe hands now, with them being among many others who would become citizens in the halls of Valhalla. He knew he needed to return to his responsibilities, to which he´d been falling behind on, so he set off to dine with the Avengers once more before he would return to New Asgard.

  
-

  
   The first thing that Peter did as soon as the funeral was over and the Benatar was landed was to search for Gamora. He needed the hope. He needed to know that she was still out there somewhere, somehow. Despite the kick to his crotch and the punch to his face, just seeing her again was the push he needed to continue fighting. Those in the past disappeared into nothing but dust, just like he and many others did five years ago. He didn´t even think of exploring his birth planet, for there were nothing but terrible memories here. After all, it´s where his mother died; shot and murdered by Badoons. Earth only brought him pain, and it was best if he wasn´t here.   
But while he continued his search with the remains of his family among his ship, they had to wait, for a certain thunderer kept them from leaving, irritating Pete as he kept his eyes among the screen in front of him. Thor could fly anywhere and the Bifröst was merely at his fingertips with that axe of his. Why did he need to stick with them? Just having him on board made the jealousy creep up through him, knowing that everyone seemed to be in awe of him. Despite the toll the tragic years took on him, he was still Thor, and he was still the fucking God of Thunder. The Spartaxian sighed to himself, knowing that he´d have a lot to put up with. Hearing the sound of boots against the Benatar´s floor and the loud drop of a bag against the table, Peter groaned internally, taking his fingers to swipe away his search, and pop a map up instead.

  
"The Asgardians of the Galaxy, back together again!"

  
Oh, great. He was staying.

  
-

  
   Having Thor with them wasn´t... As awful as Peter thought it would be. He proved to be very useful, especially when they´d find themselves in trouble. Ever since Captain Danvers had informed them of the events of the Kree-Skrull war back in the 90´s, the still redeveloping culture of the Skrulls had to be protected. They found themselves on the planet of Tarnax IV, but Kree attacks and acts of violence against them were pulled through, damaging the Skrulls who were dealing with enough already. The Guardians often found themselves hired by Skrulls to protect them when rumoured attacks were spoken of. Most of the time, they did happen, and they were paid well for these protections. Rocket and Quill appreciated the money, a little more than the others, but Thor didn´t care about money. He´d spoken several times of how he only wanted to do good, and didn´t need any currency. That caused Mantis to smile, and Quill to roll his eyes. Of course, he had to be such a do-gooder... But not that he´d ever admit it, it was honorable. He wasn´t used to such a kind heart on the ship. Of course, the Guardians had their own way of showing their kindness, mostly in the form of Rocket scaring him at random times, and a hard slap on the back from Drax. Mantis and Groot were the softest, he´d say, and Nebula... She´d proven to be a good person who cared about others, but he still didn´t trust her. Not completely, at least. Thor´s humor and his want to do good was a nice change for the crew. ...Not that he´d ever say it.

  
-

  
   It was one night (night? day? time just never seemed to be a thing while drifting through space) that he´d found him like that. Peter had gotten up from a bad cycle of sleep to get some zarg-nuts when he nearly tripped over the empty bottles scattered among the hallway. He´d kicked them out of the way as he began to follow the trail, finding that they led to the room Thor occupied. Now, he´d known about Thor´s drinking issue. The moment that the god had boarded the Benatar, he´d explored their fridge for some liquor. At first, Peter thought it was an Asgardian thing, since he knew of the massive feasts and celebrations the city of gold held. But he´d soon found out it was a very personal thing. He didn´t pry at all, because who´d want to upset a Norse deity? Thor had seemed to be growing better over time with his drinking. But that night when he stopped at Thor´s door, ready to complain to him about the mess, that´s when he heard it. A broken sob. Part of Peter told him to just slowly walk away and leave Thor to his depression party. However, the other part of him told him to just be nice to their new crew member for once and intrude. After all, he´d lost more than they all could imagine, and there´s no way that couldn´t be affecting him. Pete had lost things too, so he could understand was was going through his mind. So with a soft sigh, Peter lifted a fist up to knock on the door, speaking to Thor in a questioning voice.

  
"Hey, uh... Thor?"

  
   The sobbing seemed to come to a halt.

  
"...What do you want, Spartaxian?"

  
   Oh, he was degrading him to his heritage. Seems like he wasn't really in the mood. But despite that, Peter still turned the knob of Thor´s door, steadily pushing it aside for him to enter. The sound of the door pushing bottles and cans aside told him that the mess outside was only worse on the inside. The redhead made his way inside Thor´s room, the sight of the thunderer only in pajama bottoms and a beer bottle in his hand greeting him. Geez, yeah... It must be really bad. Thor turned his head to face the ship´s captain, dread in his eyes from what he could see with the light of distant stars brightening the room. His eyes were bloodshot, cheeks wet from tears that had streamed down, hair falling out of his loose bun. Thor lifted an arm to run underneath his nose, sniffling in the process. God, he looked miserable, and Peter couldn´t help but feel himself internally frown. He walked over to where Thor sat on his bed, taking the beer gently from his hand and set it aside.

  
"Well, ´m here to take that from ´ya. C´mon, man... What're ´ya doin' that for?"

  
   Thor huffed vocally, looking down at the floor.

  
"I´m sorry, Quail." Yep, he was just gonna ignore that. "I thought I´d been good so far. I hadn´t had any temptations, but... You know I have nightmares. I keep dreaming about the day that he- ...That Thanos stormed aboard my ship, and slaughtered my people. And it had gotten really bad, and I- I just... Needed something to take my pain away."

  
   Thanos... Pete knew better than to use that word around Thor, but he´d never seen him in such a bad shape about his suffering. Thor would talk about it at times, but this was the first time they were truly having a, dare he say it, heart to heart about what they went through. He´d never seen him cry before, and doing so told him that Thor was good about hiding his sadness among them. It also showed him how surprisingly... human he was. He may be a literal god, but he had emotions just like them. It made Peter feel that Thor was unashamedly just like anyone else. In a way, it also made him feel less fearful of him, of this deity before him.

 

"Dude, hey... It´s okay. Y´don't need to apologize. I understand what ´yer goin´ through. ...Maybe not to the same extent as ´ya, but I know what loss feels like."

  
   Thor sniffled, looking towards Quill´s way.

  
"I uh, well, I lost the love of my life. But before her, I lost my mother, and my father. My father, well, he´s not dead. But he´s still out there. I really felt close to him durin' our short time, but knowin´ what he was plannin´, he's kinda dead to me now. Want nothin´ to do with ´em."

  
   The god lifted his head slightly, furrowing his brows with a bit of surprise. "You´ve... lost your mother as well?"

  
"Yeah, she was murdered. ...When I was just a kid. Badoons came after me, but she got killed instead. Just another part of daddy´s mess."

  
"Mine was murdered by a dark elf. She died protecting my... An old flame of mine. My father, he died due to old age. But his death only ended up releasing my niece, the goddess of death. We lost my home due to her."

  
   Peter sat there next to Thor, nodding his head, feeling his lids lower as he frowned. Perhaps they weren´t so different after all. He turned towards Thor, placing a hand upon his shoulder, giving it a gentle rub of his thumb. Once this was over, he´d convince Thor to go back to bed, while he picked up the bottles and cans. Seems like he wasn´t interested in finishing the last bottle he´d been drinking. Score one for Pete.

  
-

  
   Peter approached Thor sipping on some soup, dropping a large book on the table in front of him, causing it to rattle and for Thor to almost drop his bowl. Giving the book a questioning look, Thor turned his gaze up upon a grinning Quill.

  
"What´s this, Quill?"

  
"Oh, it´s just a lil´ thing us Terrans like to call Norse mythology. At least that´s the only book I got left on the subject. Lucky for me, it was in my backpack when I was beamed up by ´ol Yondu."

  
   Thor raised an eyebrow at him.

  
"Here, look... ´M sure y'know this, but long ago, a whole bunch of people worshiped you an´ your friends like gods. I mean, I know y´all are gods, but that´s what they believed. Some still do today."

  
"What does this have to do with me?," Thor questioned.

  
"I want you to tell me what´s real, blondie. I want you to tell me everythin´ about ´yer home. My mama told me all these stories about rainbow bridges, dwarves, elves, and all that shit when I grew up. The good stuff, the bad stuff, it don´t matter."

  
   Looking at Quill with surprise written on his face, Thor thought for a moment. And then he placed the bowl of soup down, turning the book around to face him, staring at the picture on front. He lidded his eyes gently, chuckling to himself while shaking his head.

  
"That is not what Jörmunganðr looks like. Midgardians... I know my nephew better than that."

  
"Nephew? Excuse me, ´yer nephew is a snake?!"

  
   Thor released a wholehearted laugh at that, opening the book up to a random page, and began skimming the text.

  
-

  
   Things began to become a lot easier with Thor. The jealousy slowly went away over time, replaced by respect and friendship. In a way, that fateful night he found him drunk and crying helped him out. Helped them both out. While Thor had no problem with anyone on board the Benatar, it was mostly Pete. He´d locked himself away from their new crew member, all based on the envy that Thor was more admired than him. Peter eventually opened up to him due to their mutual losses, and things seemed to pick up from there. Thor shared a love for music, especially the songs his mother adored. He´d picked it up from Stark, it seemed, for when Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (D4C some called it on Earth), Thor had broken out into song while mocking the drum patterns. Rocket and Mantis laughed at him, while Nebula watched in amusement. Drax was asleep on the floor, snores being echoed out by the tune of Angus Young´s guitar. For once, they truly felt like a group again. Almost a family. Peter couldn´t help but snort, hiding his smile behind a hand as he watched Thor rock out to the Zune playing.

  
-

  
"Do y´think they're out there watchin´ over us?"

  
   Thor turned from the starry view outside the ship´s window to face the redhead. "Do you think who is watching over us, Peter?"

  
"Our moms."

  
"Absolutely," the blonde smiled. "Frigga, when she died, her body became one with the stars, and her spirit was sent to Valhalla. She´s now with my father again."

  
   That made Peter look out among the stars, watching bright yellow ones twinkle in the distance. He couldn´t help but smile as well. He then turned back to face Thor, looking into his eyes; both blue and gold.

  
"Meredith must be up there with her. She was the sweetest, most lovin´ woman in the universe."

  
"She must´ve been, for she has a son just like her."

  
   Peter laughed for a moment, going back to a smile as his cheeks dusted pink. They glanced at each other before turning back to look out the window. The Spartaxian slowly inched his hand towards Thor, gently lacing their fingers together, their palms resting against one another. Thor made no comment, allowing himself to rub his thumb against the other hand in a light motion. Peter gazed upon a collection of green stars right next to the yellow ones, releasing a content sigh.

  
_'Gamora, I hope 'yer watchin' over me as well...'_

  
-

  
   When they first kissed, it felt so natural. So right. It felt like this was meant to happen, and their lips were made for each other. With Peter´s hands upon Thor´s face, and Thor´s hands upon Pete´s hips, this moment was just for them. Most people move on, but not us, Rogers had said. _But we did_ , Quill thought to himself. And it felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> * is an icelandic proverb that rougly translates into 'a good beginning makes a good ending.' the thor telling quill about norse mythology was inspired by an rp i did a while ago. feel free to follow me on twitter at @buckytiddies!


End file.
